Ouran Anima Academy
by Jakyrazzz
Summary: Ouran is an academy for Anima. Anima are people who posses animal like features and the ability to hide those features. So of course when you throw an OC dragon into the host club chaos will ensue. This is my fist fanfic so don't be harsh but constructive criticism is nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran Academy is a school for anima, people who carry the features of an animal.**

**Yuki and Snow: age 13, waist length white hair, silver eyes, twins**

**Draye: age 15, short black hair, green eyes, twins' older sister**

_**DISCLAIMER/ **_**I SADLY DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

"WAKE UP!" I groaned and they continued to jump on me not the least bit afraid that I would burn them to a crisp, and I wouldn't, I love them too much. "It's time for school!" And with that I shot up not wanting to be late. My sudden movement knocked them off the bed.

When we got there it took a full 30 minutes to find the office, then another 20 to fill out the paper work. When I saw the price on the uniform, I gasped. Ha-ha not a chance.

The next day i showed up in an old sweater and started looking for my class after dropping off Yuki and Snow in the middle school section. When I got there the only person there was a girl in a boy's uniform. I walked up to her and took the seat in front of her but sat in it backwards so I was facing her.

"May I ask why a young lady such as you is wearing a boy's uniform?" She looked up at me startled and because I was watching her so intently I didn't notice two redheads overhear our conversation and sneak up on me. I was wrenched from the chair and taken into a room where I was bound to another.

"Hikaru Kaoru what are you doing to that poor boy!" A blond was yelling at my kidnappers. I looked around the room and realized that I was surrounded by hot guys. When I realized that I was tied up my eyes burned with fury.

"He found out Haruhi's secret so we brought him here." One twin said shrugging it off. I looked over at Haruhi who looked back, I pleaded with my eyes for her to untie me she sighed and started to do so. The blond was in a corner muttering about keeping boys away from his daughter. When I was untied I turned to glare at the two redheads.

"I assume you are Draye the new scholarship student in class 1A, you have 2 sisters in the grade below, and the 3 of you live in an apartment by yourselves." The boy with glasses stated.

"Oh yippy I'm famous!" the sarcastic note in my voice was obvious. "Speaking of sisters now that the interrogation is over I need to go find them and tell them that we are transferring to somewhere with less crazies." As I go to leave I knock a vase to the floor and it shatters into a million pieces.

"It looks like you owe us 5,000,000 yen." Glasses was smirking at me. I did some very creative cursing under my breath. The bi-polar blond was now dancing around glasses saying that he had a wonderful idea.

"Starting today you will be our slave!" blondie pointed at me and I turned my head.

"I just remembered something. Why the hell is she wearing the boys' uniform?" I gestured torwards Haruhi. "And why is it such a big deal that she is actually a girl?"

"You see Haruhi owes us 8,000,000 yen and in order to pay us back as a host she must pose as a boy." That boy is really starting to piss me off. I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"You expect me to be a slave to a bunch of random people that I don't even know!? Who are you people anyway?" I look around and the bi-polar blondie jumps up to answer.

"I am Tamaki Suou a golden retriever, that is Kyouya Ootori the crow, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin twin tigers, Mitsuki Haninozuka or Honey the rabbit, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori the bear, and last but not least my daughter Haruhi Fujioka the beta fish." He danced around each person when saying their names. I was about to introduce myself when the bell rang and I was dragged out the door by the kitty cats.

"Good morning class we will be having a new student joining us today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher looked at me so I stepped forward.

"Hello my name is Draye Satchii, please take care of me." I made sure to give them my most charming smile and ALL the girls swooned even Haruhi blushed. I took my seat behind Haruhi.

After school the tigers dragged me to music room 3. When I walked inside I stood there for 1 second then tried to turn around and escape. The guys I met earlier where all exposing there anima features, which is something I'm not comfortable doing. The twins and Haruhi where already letting their glamour's down. I went to the kitchen to get the tea cake for hosting. The girls in my class explained to me what exactly what these guys do after school.

When the hosting started I was surprised to find out that the girls weren't exaggerating about what each host does. I nearly gagged seeing the brotherly love act, I got jealous of how much cake Honey could eat without gaining a pound, Mori's silence nearly drove me mad cause seriously how can you not talk that much, Kyouya is a scary businessman that could con you out of anything, and Tamaki's act nearly brought me to tears cause I was laughing to hard. Haruhi was the only normal one and if I were to choose a host it would be her.

About halfway through someone knocked on the door and when I answered it, it was a bunch of guys who from the looks on their faces weren't here to be hosted.

"We are to see Suou." The guy in front was obviously the leader when I start to call for Tamaki, the guy decides to just barge in pushing me down in the process. "Hey Suou we warned you once about exposing the students to this kind of stuff… Tamaki we should be friends not enemies so how about it you just shut down the club and we'll be friends."

"I'm sorry Kenta but I cannot just shut down my club for your benefit." My jaw drops. Tamaki can be … serious! I'm sure it won't last though cause from what I've seen he's about to go to his emo corner.

"Fine! We challenge you to a dual. If we win you shut down this club." Tamaki glances at Kyouya who nods.

"We accept." They agreed to skip the reptile because the host club didn't have any. "Draye will be reff." I go to the podium.

"First type is domestic." Tamaki and Kenta step forward both stripped of glamour. Kenta howls after they circle each other then Tamaki and its obvious who wins the howling contest.

"Point Tamaki, next type herbivores." Honey and some deer dude step forward and it is a test of swiftness. As they try to trip each other my sisters walk in and run to hug me. While squeezing me to death I nearly miss giving the point. Honey had tripped the deer who is now unconscious on the floor.

"Point Honey, next type is water." Haruhi and a shark step forwards and dip themselves into the water and 5 minutes later the shark comes up gasping for air. (**a/n water types can hold their breath for long periods of time. Haruhi has gills and can breathe under water.**)

"Point Haruhi, next type is flyers." Kyouya and a hawk step forward and unleash their wings. The hawk hovers for about 20 seconds. Kyouya simply flaps his wings then he's flying around the room.

"Point Kyouya, last up hunters." Mori and a wolf step forward, Mori bats at the wolfs head and the wolf takes a nap.(**a/n the twins don't battle because they are also hunters.**)

"Point Mori, the host club wins." A snake steps forward.

"Actually Akira will be joining the host club seeing as how you don't have a reptile." Kenta you just don't know when to stop do you.

"We won't accept him whether or not we have a reptile." And with that the snake lunged for Tamaki venom dripping from his fangs. I reacted and pushed him out of the way so I got bit instead. He looked at me and saw that the venom didn't paralyze me like it should have. He took a step back and started stuttering. Kenta got furious.

"Why aren't you paralyzed!? Akira's venom should be able to paralyze any one so why the fuck was a weakling like you able to withstand it!?" Did he just call me weak? I calmly start to take step forward but twin tugs at my sleeve stop me. I look down and see my sisters pleading eyes. They don't want me to hurt anyone, but I'm not going to sit around a let a stuck up brat call me weak.

"Let go." They can hear the ice in my voice and let me go. I turn to Kenta who is smirking at my rage the smirk falters when he sees my glare. "Did you just call me weak? I am not weak. I am stronger than you could ever imagine. I am immune to even his venom because I deal a worse damage. You do not want to get me mad."

"That sure is big talk for a weakling who's too scared to take off his glamour." The snake said to seeing my reaction to being called weak.

"Oh, you asked for it. But don't go crying to mommy if it scares you." I slowly start to remove my glamour.

"Draye, stop, he's not worth it!" I glance at Snow who is pulling at my sleeve again. I look at Yuki who is silently pleading with me. I turn to Akira.

"They're right you're not worth it." I turn to leave and someone shouts my name as a warning I drop my glamour and turn around making Akira ,who was about to strike me, freeze along with everyone else.

I know why they all froze. I am a dragon; I have a long spiked black tail, two long horns twisting from my head, and large leathery wings. When I spoke my voice dropped a few octaves.

"I thought I told you not to make me angry." Fire was literally dripping from my mouth as I said this, making his eyes widen in fear. Kenta snapped out of his daze and pulled the rest of the guys from the room leaving me with the hosts and my sisters. I noticed that the guests were gone as well. Kyouya probably pulled them out of the room right after the dual.

"I have decided that you will be the newest host. From now on you will be the bad boy type. Gentlemen begin the process." And with that I was whisked off to get a haircut.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWN OURAN **_*tear*

I had to admit I didn't look that bad. My hair went just past my chin and was now spiked. The bindings I wore hid my size c-cup chest and I was allowed to put all my piercings back in, I have 3 in my right ear and 4 in my left not to mention my tongue was pierced. So really I looked like the guy a girl's parents would never allow to date. The worst part is that I looked like a guy instead of the girl I actually was. As I stepped out I wondered who would be the first to figure it out.

"Hey guys is this really necessary?" They all stared and it was Tamaki who spoke first.

"Of course it is! Now all we have to do is figure out your type." A rumbling noise started and a loud monkey's laugh could be heard.

"Isn't it obvious our newest little dragon will be the badboy type. He will use a dangerous attitude and look to make girls swarm to his mysteriousness." A girl on a platform stated before disappearing into the ground again.

"What was that?!" I shout at the boys' who were deciding if what was said would work to bring in costumers.

"That was Renge Houshakuji she is our self-proclaimed manager. She also has a valid point in saying that you would make a good badboy type." Kyouya looked at me with onyx eyes.

~~~~~~time jump to hosting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Attention ladies we now have a type joining us. This is Draye Satchii the dragon and he is the badboy type. If you would like to request him please come see me to change your appointments." The greedy greedy bastard stated.

~~~~~~~ time jump again~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was fun." I made all five of my girls faint with just a wink not to mention them getting nosebleeds every time I said something suggestive. Tamaki-baka was about to say something when Yuki and Snow walk in looking mischievous.

"Draye its time to go now." They walk up to me and latch onto either side. Uh oh!

"What are you to up to... Wait is it him?" they look up grinning evilly. I drop in a dead faint.

_**AN/ mwahaha cliffhangers don't you just hate them… anyway sorry for it being sooooo super short and for taking so long. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DO NEXT XDs**_


End file.
